1. Field of Invention
A golf swing alignment training device of simple construction is provided. The device is easily adjustable as may be required for use by golfers of different height and body proportions, and using a variety of different clubs.
2. Prior Art
Numerous devices to assist golfers in practicing and perfecting their swings are known, as exemplified by the ones described following.
Dubois U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,613 teaches a golf stance and ball alignment practice aid comprising a horizontal tube with marks indicating proper positioning of the feet for different ranges of club numbers, and a tapered shaft inserted transversely through one of preferably three holes of different diameter drilled through the shaft perpendicular to its axis and parallel to the ground. The different placement of the tapered shaft in each of the three holes allows for clubs of different length, but there is no way to adjust the device for different proportions of the golfer's body, and no guidance is provided for the direction of the swing, proper shape of the arc of the swing, or proper orientation of the club face.
Hinson U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,060 teaches a stance minder for golfers comprising an elongated, slotted base member with two elongated, curved foot position indicators pivotally attached thereto, one of which can be moved along the slot in the base member as needed to properly fix the distance between the golfer's feet when using different clubs, and an elongated, slotted position reminder affixed to the base member in substantially perpendicular orientation thereto, and adjustable by movement of a clamping assembly along the slots in the two elongated members as needed to allow for use with different clubs. The ball is placed at the distal end of the position reminder, and a mark painted on the surface of the position reminder indicates proper orientation of the club face for a straight shot.
A modified version of Hinson's device sold as “Stance Minder™” further comprises an elongated, straight-edge swing guide attached to the distal end of the position reminder (now called ball positioner). Unlike Hinson's earlier device, the three elongated members are rigidly fixed perpendicular to each other, and the slotted base member (now called target guide) has a ruler printed on it to indicate proper location of the position reminder and foot guides along its length. The Stance Minder™ device is constructed of numerous plastic parts of complicated form and comes in two models for use by right and left handed golfers; the same device cannot be used by both.
Huang U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,168 teaches a swing-practice device for golf substantially similar to Hinson's earlier device including foot position indicators, but further comprising an elongated, straight-edge swing guide attached to the position reminder near to its distal end, and also having a ball mount which is a rigid spoon-like device attached to and extending beyond the distal end of the position reminder which performs the function of a golf tee. As in Hinson's earlier device, the three elongated members are slotted and adjustable in relation to each other by movement along the slots, and are fixed in position using to screw clamping assemblies.